The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a sheet.
An electrographic image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed and a developing device that develops the electrostatic latent image by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image. As a result, a toner image is formed on the photosensitive drum. The image forming apparatus may for example be a copier, printer, or facsimile machine. The developing device includes a housing and a development roller (toner bearing member) that is rotatably supported in the housing. The development roller is spaced by a predetermined gap from the photosensitive drum. The development roller carries a toner-containing developer on its peripheral surface. In one example, the development roller is disposed opposite to the photosensitive drum. The development roller is manufactured by an immersion method (dip method or dipping process). More specifically, a tube being an element for forming a development roller is dipped into a resin liquid in which a resin material is dissolved in advance, such that the development roller has a surface coated with a resin layer.